


Happy Came To Visit Me

by Nuhra



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: On a rainy day in Ketterdam, Nina has a nasty cold. Despite Nina being ill Matthias makes sure to stay by her side to make sure she's all better.--Or a Matthias X Nina sick fic. Oneshot.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Kudos: 22





	Happy Came To Visit Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know Grisha canonically can't get sick, but I thought of this fic and had to write it with these two! The title comes from the song "Happy" by Mitski.

It had been raining far to much.

The city of Ketterdam was soaked, it’s streets littered with muddy puddles and chilly air. Droplets fell down the foggy windows of Nina’s home, she stared at them absentmindedly.

Huddled in a cozy blanket, Nina curdled her toes, sipping her steaming coco as she listened to the rain outside. The warmth filled her belly making her feel sleepy. Carefully she considered whether she should nap after she her coco. It would have been far nicer to sleep than stare at the dreary grey skies. And maybe by the time she woke up Matthias would have come home.

Sniffing she forced herself to hold in a cough. She was ill. Something rare for a Grisha but still possible. Matthias had been shocked to wake up to find Nina running a fever.

“So even Grisha can get sick?” He’d exclaimed.

Nina scoffed,”We’re only human.”

“But you’re a healer. You’d think you’d be able to stop yourself from catching a cold.”

“I’m a _Heartrender,_ Matthias, not a healer. I can heal some wounds, and make alterations to appearances. I can’t stop myself from having a cold.”

Matthias had given a soft laugh,”In that case, I’ll help cure you. You stay in bed and get plenty of rest. I’ll get you anything you need.” He’d given her a kiss on her forehead, careful not to meet her lips despite them both wanting to desperately.

Matthias was doing all the work while Nina was staying home. Working with the Dregs and all day and night. Nina had  offered to join him, but he was adamant about her recovering as fast as possible.

The news of Nina’s illness had spread fast amongst the Crows. The  same day she’d fallen ill Inej, Jesper, and Wylan had all come to visit her,  with cakes and cookies . Nina  was overwhelmed and holding back tears by everyone coming over just to check on her. Well, everyone except  for  Kaz  Brekker , which was to be expected.  Kaz was just Kaz.

Each day of the week, someone visited. Whether it was just Inej, or all of them. There was always someone coming home with Matthias. They’d enjoy snacks, play cards, or simply just talk. All to keep Nina happy.

It was a shock that somehow Inej had convinced Kaz to visit her briefly, he’d made an excuse about some Ravkan merchant with a heavy bounty on their head. Kaz expressed he needed extra information about Ravkan traders to catch him. Like always he was a great liar but Nina knew he was just too prideful to admit he was worried  about her .,  a fter all he did stay for tea.

Another cough erupted from Nina, as she placed her empty mug on the coffee table. It was scattered with books and crumple up tissues, everywhere. It was a mess, and there was no way she was letting Matthias come home to  find out she’d raided his secret romance novel collection. 

She giggled thinking of his reaction to the fact she’d even found them and was reading them while home alone. Nina could picture his baffled pink face so clearly.

Dizzily, she got to her feet and gathered the books, carrying out to the shelf in their bedroom and hiding them comfortingly in the back row, out of sight. Swiftly she tossed all the snot filled tissues in the bin and sighed, lying back on the sofa, closing her eyes. Her head spinning. She began coughing again, and groaned.

The front door clicked  open .

“Are you feeling better?” Matthias asked, walking into their home.

He was soaked to the bone. His shaggy hair sticking to him, along with his clothing. He removed his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. 

“Boots!” Nina called from the couch.

Matthias nodded, following through with removing his muddy boots and he stepped heavily into the living room with a large tin in his hands. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked again.

“I’m feeling OK,” Nina nodded staring at the tin. “What’s that?”

“For you,” He smiled, opening the box and revealing bundles of chocolate, vanilla and almond biscuits.

Nina didn’t hesitate, wolfing down a handful of cookies, the savoury taste melting in her mouth.

“Thun foo!” She said with her mouth full.

Once she swallowed, she planted a kiss on his cheek and repeated,”Thank you!”

Nina  ate more cookies, not caring about the crumbs getting all over the table she’s just cleaned. Matthias settled own next to her, laying his head back and closing his eyes in exhaustion. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

“Busy day?” Nina asked.

He nodded,”Got hit bad in my shoulder. It’s killing me.”

“Let me see.”

“I can deal with-”

“Let me see.”

Not wanting to argue, Matthias slowly removed his damp shirt revealing his bare shoulders. A large bruise had formed, his skin an ugly purple and yellow. She placed her hand on the hurt skin. No other person could have noticed, but the moment Nina’s fingertips pressed into his raw skin, he ever so slightly flinched. No word came out of his mouth, no complains, just the slightest stiffening of his muscles.

Nina  continued to press her fingers down, feeling his heartbeat and the blood coursing through his veins.  Feeling her powers inside her, she focused. Within a matter of minutes the dark purple was lighter, and slowl y his skin was back to how it always was.

“There,” Nina finally said, shuffling to give him some space.

Matthias flexed his shoulder. He noticed the difference was like night and day. Nina knew it would’ve felt good as new and his pain would have been completely gone.

“Just like magic,” Matthias teased.

“It’s not magic! It’s-”

“Corporalki,” Matthias finished her sentence.

“Exactly,” She pouted, eating more biscuits. 

He liked to do this.  T o annoy her. Sometimes playing up his Fjerdan traditions into little jokes, despite his culture being wrong. Well, not wrong, just old fashioned.  _Very_ old fashioned. Nina’s sulking was cut short by a the next words that escaped Matthias’s  lips .

“Thank you,” He said.

Immediately Nina’s cheeks flushed, as a big grin rose on her face,”You’re welcome.”

Matthias’s eyes were glittering, his bare shoulders and arms, his muscles, even the scars stretched across every inch of his body, Nina couldn’t help but stare. He edged closer to her, closing the space, his lips barely centimetres from hers. 

He went in to kiss her, before he could, she cried,”MATTHIAS, I’M SICK! You’ll get a flu if you kiss me on the lips!”

He only smiled gently,”I’ve held you closely every night while you have been unwell, and nothing happened. I don’t think one little kiss will do much to phase _me_.”

“Just one little kiss?” She was disappointed, feeling her eyes closer as he pressed his lips into hers. 

Her heart flew, and as they drew away he said,”Perhaps more than than just one little kiss.”

They kissed again, as Nina’s arms wrapped around his body, as Matthias held her tighter than he ever in her life. It felt right to feel his skin so close to her and his lips on her,  and for a moment she forg ot she was ever sick.

♡

Matthias gave a loud sneeze.

“Bless you,” Nina said.

It was  the next morning and Nina  was feeling better than ever. Matthia s, on the other hand, laid shivering in the bed.  He sneezed while wrapped in several layers of blankets.

“I think – I-” -He sneezed -”I think I have a cold.”

Nina pressed her hand to his forehead, the burning heat of his skin hitting her  immediately.

“Oh my, Saints! You have got a cold!” She gasped.

Matthias gave another cough, his nose  running. Nina scrabbled out of the room, grabbing boxes of tissues and placing them on the bed. She drew a fresh tissue and blew Matthias’s nose.

“I thought a kiss wouldn’t phase you,” She giggled.

“That was barely a small kiss,” He blushed, hardly able to look her in the eyes.

Nina found herself chortling again, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Looks like it’s my turn to take care of you now,” She whispered.

Matthias smiled and went to kiss her on the lips.

“Oh no!” Nina skidded away,”I just got better! You’re staying in bed and drinking lot’s of water! No kisses on the lips and only the forehead!”

Matthias laughed and nodded,”Very well my Little Red Bird, I put my care in your hands.”

  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or leave a Kudos!


End file.
